infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Everlast/History
__TOC__ Backstory Eve was born and raised in the palace as any of the royal women before her were. Her father oversaw her as she grew, and arranged for her private schooling to begin as soon as possible. Her earliest memories were of these lessons, assorted teachers and instructors filling her head with the massive information needed to later help protect her people and learn about them. These subjects ranged from philosophy, mathematics, and history to the various social rules for the different cultures of Aora. By the time she was roughly eight years old, her father introduced a new subject to her schedule and sessions were crafted where she would learn to fight and defend herself. These she loved far better than the time spent inside studying, especially when her father himself would spar and spend time with her. Years passed in this fashion, and she grew to become a strong and bright young woman. Understanding that she had been largely sheltered inside the castle walls, she began to occasionally disguise herself and go out among the people to experience the world as any other might and began to learn things she might have never otherwise known. She continued this double life for a time with the help of a few trusted advisers to keep her secret. When the news finally did reach her father, to her surprise he wasn't angry and instead encouraged this behavior. However, if she wished to go out of the safety of their home, she must be able to defend herself even more. Her training sessions grew far more vigorous and taxing, but the result was a woman who could protect herself from almost any threat. It was when she had only just began to grow into her true adulthood that her father passed, having been killed in an offworld incident. Heart heavy with grief, Eve was officially coordinated and began her life as a protector. It was only then that she realized how much pressure her father had been placed under all these years, taking the brunt of her diplomatic duties until he thought she was ready. Now she is often found inside the palace or attending meetings, overseeing that all affairs are in order, but occasionally does don her old disguise to linger outside and learn what the people of Aora are thinking. Dark Jumper Arc Eve played a small role during this time, simply trying to send out as many rescue squads as possible as chaos broke out in many worlds. Despite valiant effort, many innocent lives were lost due to Dark Jumper attacks. She did, however, come across the information that Felix was the true Dark Jumper leader, a librarian of the Great Library, and announced it to the public as soon as she could. She joined the hunt to find him after he had fled, but was captured as she did so by the very man she was looking for. She remained in Dark Jumper custody until a rescue party came to her aid, releasing her just in time for the final battle between Jumpers and Dark Jumpers. Lin Arc Eve had come to know of Lin in her time in the Dark Jumpers custody, as then he had worked alongside them. He paid her frequent visits, asking her questions and giving light threats. She did not expect the strange mage to rise to power as he did so, and did her best to twart his attempts at taking over any of the worlds. However, she found she once again had let her guard down. In the midst of the night, he came and swept her away, where she now stays in horrible conditions, prodded and tortured as he 'studies' the effects of the Source and tries to understand it. Category:History Pages